


【evanstan】亲密关系

by yokoyamaryooo



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokoyamaryooo/pseuds/yokoyamaryooo
Summary: Sebastian在一个派对上遇到好莱坞大明星Chris，然后与其开始了一段亲密关系
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 26





	1. chapter 1

Charles打电话过来的时候已经十一点了。

Sebastian今天早上要上体型跟表演课，下午排练大戏，还写了一晚上论文的开题，将整个人忙成一个轮轴转动的陀螺。他刚爬上床，感叹这操蛋的一天终于过去，合眼还没有五分钟，就被Charles的电话叫起来。

“你最好真的有重要事情。”Sebastian咬牙切齿道。

好友Charles电话那边声音嘈杂，节奏明快的音乐混着人们的欢呼尖叫，Charles不得不扯着嗓子对手机喊道：“当然！快过来，Seb，Scott快要将他的好酒开完了。”

Scott是一家酒店老板，Sebastian跟他朋友们则喜欢混迹各处酒吧，一来二去也算认识。

今天Scott生日，在自己的酒吧开了个party，请了不少相熟的顾客，Charles便是其一，还让他叫些朋友过来热场子，实际上Sebastian与Scott也不算太熟，但Charles报出一个个酒名太过诱人，都是他平时就想尝尝又不舍得点的，他当即便掀开被子下楼打车。他租的公寓离Scott的酒吧有点远，计费器上红色的数字不住地往上跳，Sebastian一点都不心疼，毕竟，能喝上两口Scott珍藏的好酒，都能抵车费了。

他一下车就看到了Scott的酒吧门前挂了一个不营业的牌子，他正犹豫着要不要打个电话叫Charles出来接人，站在门口的侍者一看到他，便马上邀他进去，看来是被打过招呼了。

整个酒吧都被用来开party， Scott被一大群人簇拥在舞池中央，Sebastian挤上去抱了抱他，跟他说了一句生日快乐。

Scott不知道被灌了多少杯，整个人都有点迷迷糊糊的，扯这大舌头跟Sebastian说话：“谢谢你的祝福，Sebby。你在找Charles对不对？他在……说实在的，我不知道他在哪里……”

Sebastian表示他自己可以照顾自己，让Scott继续跟他的朋友跳舞，他可不想表现得像个没见过世面的小孩子一样，让派对的主角带他找人。

他了解Charles，这小子肯定是在哪个地方喝酒，他往卡座那边找过去，果不其然发现了正在跟人玩牌喝酒的Charles。

Charles一看见他便抱怨道：“你是要化个妆再过来吗？那么慢，我们都已经喝了两轮了。”

Sebastian回骂一句表示回应，正在发牌的Charles身边围满了人，倒是对面座位还可以挤挤，Sebastian走过去，“哥们，介意我坐下吗？”

其实Sebastian也是随口一句，这种场合大家都是来玩的，他还没有遇到过“介意”的人。

不过那个金发的大个子礼貌过头了，说了句“当然不介意。”起身做了个请的手势，又往里挤了挤，给他空出一片位置，让Sebastian觉得自己不是在泡吧，而是在什么高级餐厅用餐。

Sebastian心里觉得有点怪，这个人给他的感觉跟这地方有点不搭调，不过他也习惯在酒吧遇到各种人物，比他古怪的大有人在，倒也没放心里去。

“你要一起玩吗？”Charles点了点手中的牌。

“当然。”

“噢，”Charles坏笑起来，“但这可是有惩罚的，Sebby小朋友，输的人要喝一杯。”

“我没听错吧，”Sebastian反唇相讥，“真可惜我没办法享用这上好的奖励。”

周围的人哄笑起来，Charles做了一个“你等着”的手势，挑了一手底牌。坐在他旁的另外两个人拿了其他的。

Sebastian拿了一个3跟一个8，他将牌扣在桌面，去拿那瓶度数很高的威士忌给Charles斟满，“如果你喝醉，我是不会送你回家的，Chuck。”

他心里为自己默默点了个赞，拜托，玩扑克可不是全靠运气，必须有的演技旁身才行。

就在他以为Charles会因为自己挑衅的话语而退缩时，耳边响起了一声轻笑，来自坐在他旁边的那个金发大个子。

Sebastian迅速环视了一周，还好音乐声还挺大，没有人发现这个金发大胸男在拆他的台。他一定是坐在旁边看到了自己的牌，所以明白刚刚自己都是在虚张声势。

他手指往唇上一点,“Shh……”

但那人一副听不懂的样子：“什么？你在说什么？”

Sebastian毫无办法，只能凑近他的耳朵，“不要笑……”

那人的笑容咧得更开，亦凑近他的耳朵说：“你这个小骗子。”

若是平时，Sebastian会跟他争论一番，玩牌时说谎能骗人嘛？不过现在不能冒着露陷的风险跟他争论。

Charles又开始发牌，Sebastian拿了一张放在胸前，他并不急于看自己的牌，他想看看别人看到第三张牌的时候是什么表情。

那个金发男又凑到了他颈边，“你拿了什么牌？让我看看。”他靠得太近，这个距离远近于让Sebastian感到舒适的社交距离，但这种场合，这种氛围，能够包容很多东西，包括一个突破他社交距离的男人。

Sebastian闻到了他的身上的木质调的香水味儿，在这空气中都弥漫这酒气的酒吧中格外清冽，Sebastian很喜欢这个香味，也许等一下可以问问他用的香水是什么牌子的……他回头望了金发男一眼，发现对方的视线并不落在他捂得严严实实的纸牌上，而是目光烔烔地看着他，见他望过来，咧嘴对他笑了一下，歪头对他说了一声“please”。Sebastian刹那间好像看见了一只大金毛，正摇着尾巴，掂量着他手中的骨头，啊，不是，是纸牌。

Sebastian向来对这种热情过头的小动物毫无办法，对成年的灵长类也是如此，他只好将纸牌露出一点，满足这只有着金色毛发的人类的好奇心。

金发肌肉男露出了大大的笑容，湛蓝色的眼睛露戏谑的目光，Sebastian暗想：不会那么倒霉吧……他将牌翻过来一看，是一张方块4.

他毫无悬念地输了这一局，喝下了他今晚的第一杯酒。

接下来的几次，他与Charles互有输赢。而那个金发大胸，不知不觉在几轮游戏中变成了自己的那一方，他会看他的牌，给几句建议，有时候会抱怨自己运气太差，输得狠时，还会帮忙喝上一两杯。

夜色愈深，但对于这群人来说，狂欢才刚刚开始，正是气氛最浓厚的时候。酒上了一轮又一轮，大家都有七八分醉，有人歪倒在沙发上，有人则越来越兴奋。

Sebastian想加入新一轮的游戏，金发男接了个电话，匆匆聊了几句就挂了，然后戳了戳Sebastian的腰，“我要走了。”

Sebastian眯着眼盯着他好一会儿，“那么，再见？”

“不……”金发男摇了摇头，“你可要送送我。”

Sebastian没有犹豫，马上就站了起来，花了将近10秒才辨认出门口的方向，临走前还让Charles等等他，“我很快就回来，bro……”

金发男像害怕他跌倒一样，搂住他的腰，走出几步后又回头让Charles他们别等了，现在就可以开局，因为也许没有Sebastian说得那么快。

门口清冷的风让Sebastian清醒了不少，他开始思考他为什么要负责送客——这应该是派对主人，也就是Scott的事啊。

来接人的车还没有到，两个人便在门口站着，隔开足有好几米。这也不奇怪，离开酒吧里动感的音乐跟炽热的空气，Sebastian突然意识到他们两个根本没那么熟，也只是认识几十分钟而已，自己连他的名字都不知道。

他开始祈祷来接金毛的车快点到，以快点结束这逐渐变得尴尬的气氛。

那个人靠在灯柱边，点了一根烟，暖黄色的灯光打在他身上，整个人像会发光般耀眼。

脱离了酒吧内那种昏暗的灯光，Sebastian现在才看清楚他的脸，他的眼睛像大海一样蔚蓝而深沉，他的鼻子挺拔高翘，简直像雕塑家用手中的刀精心打造出来的作品。

他见Sebastian在看他，深吸了一口烟，再吐出来，烟雾袅袅，Sebastian看不出他脸上是什么表情，他问：“你有什么要跟我说的吗？”

Sebastian反问道：“我有什么要跟你说的？”

Sebastian听见他笑了出声，但也没继续再说什么，只是又再深吸了一口烟，好像他手中那根东西有多香似的。

两个人都没在说话，气氛多少有点尴尬，但Sebastian没觉得有多难以忍受，他甚至觉得，其实车来慢一点也是没问题的。

金发男人手中的烟还剩下半支的时候，一辆黑色的商务车停在了他们面前。

“我要走了。”

“嗯……”

Sebastian有种“结束了”的感觉，好像在论文上打下最后一个句号，但其实回头想想，这根本不算什么可以跟写论文比肩的大事。

金发男走了过来，Sebastian以为他要上车，但他直径向自己走了过来，说：“张嘴。”

“什么？”

他愣了一下，嘴巴微微张开，等他反应过来，那根带着金发男人浓烈气息的香烟已经塞到了他嘴上。唇上仿佛还有那个人手指抚过的触感，Sebastian被迫吸了一口香烟，呛得不能自已，他还来不及抗议金发男人的这种举动，自己就被揽入一个宽大的怀抱。

“Chris Evans，记住这个名字。再见了，我的小朋友。”


	2. 2

离Scott的生日会已有一周，Sebastian又陷入了忙碌且枯燥的学生生活，参加生日会只是他平淡如水的生活中的一朵小浪花，那晚之后，什么都没有改变，什么都没有发生。

居然什么都没有发生！

那可是他妈的Chris Evans！

Sebastian当然知道这个名字：

Chris Evans童星出道，年龄不大，艺龄很长，一演十几年过去了，人家还是混好莱坞的黄金年龄，更值得称道的是，Chris Evans还干倒了他所有竞争对手，成为童星中难得没有长残的那一位。

前途光明，星途璀璨，用世界上最灿烂最美好的词语都用来形容这位天之骄子都不为过。

自己居然没能将Chris Evans认出来！这还能算是表演系的学生吗？

他演的电影Sebastian看过不少，知道他胸口有毛，脸上有痣，甚至还将他当做例子写进论文过。不过这些都是大众认知，那天晚上，Sebastian发现了Chris Evans的一个小秘密：Chris Evans搞不好是个gay，就算不是纯gay，至少也是个双。

Sebastian的gay达不算灵敏，不过他才不是什么都不懂的十六岁少年，怎么会看不懂Chris Evans那直接到露骨的暗示？

这一周间，有个念头来来回回地在Sebastian脑海里盘旋：如果当初大胆一些，回应了Chris Evans，那他是不是就能睡到大明星了？

Sebastian爱去夜店爱喝酒，看起来一副玩得很开的样子，但在这方面一直都很慎重，如果对方是男的，那会考虑得更多一些。

他甩了甩脑袋，企图将这个盘踞在他脑海一周的男人甩出去：不要再想这件事情啦！难道大明星的屌会被其他人的大一点吗？？？

然而现实是，他站起来伸懒腰，扫了一眼手表，才发现自己已经对着电脑，看了两个钟头的Chris Evans主演的电影。

下面不知道，但大明星的胸肌真的要比其他人的大上不止一点。

Chris Evans脑内清除计划还没开始就宣告失败，Sebastian干脆放飞自我，打开手机上推特看看他有什么动态。

Sebastian一打开推特就看到他转发了一条推文，上面是大段大段的文字，Sebastian读了三行就开始走神，读到五行眼神失焦，上面的单词他好像都懂，但连起来自己又不知道原推主想表达什么意思。

他俩用的不是同一个社交平台，Sebastian特意注册了一个推特小号，只关注了他一个。可惜Chris Evans在推上不像好莱坞明星，倒像个政治博主，整天发一些时事评论。Sebastian对政治再不关心，也硬生生被科普了一脸，几天下来，连Sebastian都有了错觉，误以为自己的政治敏感度已经高了很多。

滑动屏幕，一连好几条推都是类似的内容，Sebastian心中默默吐槽：谁要看这种东西啊！我要看自拍好不好！他打开摄像头，迎光对着自己拍了几张，挑挑拣拣，再修修图片发上INS。一看时间，用了半个小时，想来大明星也没这种闲功夫，只能做政治博主了。

Sebastian平时在INS会放一些自己拍摄的作品，不知道是照片拍得好，还是托了这张脸的福，他在INS上收获不少粉丝。

新照片发上去不到五分钟，就已经有上百条评论，内容大同小异，都是对着自己一顿夸。

没有人不喜欢夸奖，Sebastian喜滋滋翻着评论，看见有个人给自己发了一个点赞的表情。这个表情快要淹没在粉丝们大段大段的彩虹屁中，但Sebastian眼尖地发现，那个号的头像相当亮眼，是一个男人的仰角自拍，那个男人叫Chris Evans。

Sebastian惊得手机都要掉下来，他点进那个号的主页，是一个才注册没几天的小号，上面什么东西都没有发布，只关注了自己一个。Sebastian忍不住骂了一句，又点开头像，发现照片上Chris Evans穿的那身衣服跟那天晚上在生日会上的是同一套。

请问，在生日会那天晚上注册，头像是穿着那天晚上的衣服Chris Evans，这个号背后不是Chris Evans本尊的概率是多少？

他INS上的粉丝越来越多，其中有些热情过头，所以关了私聊，如果不是今天他眼尖发现了这个号。是不是就永远不会知道Chris Evans曾尝试联系他？

这个念头使他莫名燥热，输入栏里的文字写了删，删了写，酝酿老半天，才发出短短的一句，“是你吗？”

Sebastian握紧手机，两三秒就要看一眼私聊那栏有没有冒出红点点，他甚至不敢切出INS的界面，生怕不能第一时间看到Chris的回复。

等了很久，他都开始刷到三天前的内容了。Sebastian自我安慰，没有人一天24个小时都赖在网上，况且他这种好莱坞大明星，更加是忙到没时间上网才对。

正当Sebastian打算放下手机不再等下去时，屏幕上弹出一句：“你有一条私信。”

点进去一看，只有短短一行字：“一个礼拜了！！！”

那夸张的感叹号将Sebastian心中的郁结一扫而空，心情骤然变得明朗起来，打字回复：“我能发现已经很厉害了好吗？”没有发现自己跟Chris说话的调调是他平时跟相熟的朋友才会用的。

“也对，你INS那么多粉丝，我在其中一点都不显眼了。”

“你的粉丝才多啦，推特都有千万关注了。”

Chris有发来几个大笑的表情，“看来你在推上也关注了我，我要把你揪出来。”

Sebastian挑衅道：“你找不到。”

“如果你用你的照片做头像的话我就能找到。”

Sebastian想象了一下他将自己的推特小号找出来，手滑点了关注或者点个赞什么的情景，飞快地发过去一条信息：“不要找啦，会引发事故的。”

Chris回复得也很快：“没关系，我想和你引发事故”

Sebastian觉得甜蜜又温暖，像有一颗糖在心底被热水浇开。

他跟Chris比想象中要聊得来。

尤其是关于好莱坞，他们一个是在好莱坞浸淫而久，一个心心念念想毕业后去好莱坞闯荡一番。话夹子一打开简直收不回来，聊到半夜一两点是常有的事情。

原来好莱坞并非Sebastian想象中全是光鲜亮丽，用Chris的话来讲，这里每一秒都有人崩溃

你永远都不知道在高级定制的礼服下，是被打磨得刀枪不入的铜皮铁骨，还是一颗支离破碎的心。

Sebastian好奇地问，那你呢？你是哪一种？

Chris说：两者都有？我经常崩溃，尤其是青春期那段时间，经历了一段难熬的转型期。导演跟经纪人都不希望我长得太快，不希望我变声，那样就不可爱了。但我一进入青春期之后，他们又希望我快点变得高大，最好能在一夜之间变成大人。

“这真是无理取闹，不过你熬出头了，大家都说你是最成功的童星。”

我的确要比其他人幸运一点点，但好莱坞没有熬出头这么一说。就算是现在，我也时不时感到崩溃。

Sebastian没办法共情，他只见过真人版的Chris一次，余下的都是在电影或网络上，都是他最光芒四射的时候，“为什么。”

话已出口才觉得冒犯，他俩才认识几天，凭什么要好莱坞当红的明星露出脆弱的地方给你看？

但Chris并没有觉得冒犯，好像 Sebastian只是问了一个很普通的问题：“例如我一直想挑战文艺片，但争取不到，因为没多少文艺片喜欢大胸肌肉男。而导演他们则觉得请来了Chris Evans，不让他露个胸就太浪费片酬了。”

Sebastian忍不住在电话那边大笑起来，笑了足有半分钟，才找回自己的声音：“我很能理解导演的心情啦，谁不想看你露大胸。”

“不要笑我啦，我开始的时候很讨厌……就像青春期的女孩子讨厌自己过早发育的胸脯一样，但现在我知道它们是对好东西。”

“就像已经过完青春期的女孩子一样？”

“我自己可以说，但你不要将我比喻女孩子啦，”电话那边的Chris沉默了一阵，突然问道：“你是top？”

“什么？”Sebastian被他这突如其来的一句打乱了阵脚，“我……我不知道……我是说……”

“好了好了，冷静点，”Chris可不想将人吓跑，“我只是确认一下。”

在承认他是bottom后，两人之间建立了一种独特的联系，好像默认了什么事情一定会发生似的，话题也逐渐向下三路发展，Sebastian刚开始还控制这话题走向，不让它太过于色情。但Chris天生魅力爆棚，手机屏幕上寥寥几字都夹带着性感，语音视频Sebastian就更加招架不住。

性暗示越来越浓烈，Sebastian也渐渐放弃挣扎。

试问可以跟Chris聊骚，谁会跟他做纯洁网友？


	3. Chapter 3

“Seb，Sebby，Sebastian！”

各种称呼被叫了个遍，还收到一发肘击，Sebastian回过神来，发现旁边的Chace对他疯狂使眼色。顺着目光看去，讲台上的教授手捧教案，口中念念不停，但眼睛却紧盯着自己。

Sebastian的傻笑僵在脸上，胡乱将手机塞在兜里，高举课本将自己的脸挡住。感觉自己逃离教授的目光追杀后，Sebastian转头低声抱怨，“干嘛不早点提醒我。”

“我已经提醒你好多回了，是你自己对着手机傻笑没反应过来。”Chace盯着他看了片刻，“怎么？你的小情人住在手机里？”

“Fuck you，Chace。”这句话一点狠劲儿都没使出来，压根没有多大的杀伤力，因为他已经被Chace那句“小情人”乐得笑开了眼。

他和Chris当然没有确认关系，但从私聊到电话再到视频，他们两个越来越投契，Sebastian恨不得将所有空裕的时间都用在和对方相处上。Sebastian觉得他们由朋友到情人，只差一场告白。

恰好Chris下周有个拍摄工作要来纽约，他一接到通告就跟Sebastian分享了这个好消息，还得意洋洋地表示自己跟经纪人协调了行程，会在纽约这边多待几天。

Sebastian下决心在Chris来的那几天，用一场盛大的告白戳破他俩之间这层薄薄的窗户纸。

他跑去商场，跟导购小姐说自己需要一套正式一点的西装。导购以为他是要找工作的大学毕业生，给他推荐了一款保守的黑色西装。Sebastian嫌它太过老派，选了一件收腰的亮色西装，还买了一件带小雏菊的衬衫作为内搭。他犹豫着要不要买一个墨绿色的领结，穿西装又戴领结的话，有点太过于正式，那倒不像约会而是要去面试了。但最后他还是买了，因为这个颜色很衬他的眼睛。

他还想过去接机，但Chris表示他的行程安排的很紧，一下飞机就会直接过去拍硬照，中间没有空裕的时间，因为拍摄方会事先搭好灯光设备还有场景在等他。

Sebastian默默算了一下拍摄地点跟机场的距离，加上用在路程上的时间Chris大概要连续工作十五个小时，这不禁令人咋舌，当红明星实在太辛苦了。

“时间卡得那么紧吗？”

“是的，我想挤出多点时间来陪你。”

如果Chace在，又要说他对着手机傻笑了。

Chris总是不吝啬也不羞于说出一些甜蜜话语，Sebastian在这方面就逊色得多。他是罗马尼亚人，8岁移民离开祖国，12岁才开始学习英语，很长一段时间说话都有口音，就算现在，他说一段比较长的话时，要用上好几个“i know”,"you konw","i dont know"来做连接。

于是他翻出白纸开始起稿，以免告白得磕磕巴巴，破坏气氛。

搞尽脑汁，花了一个多小时，废了好几张纸，这个告白书才初见雏形。

Sebastian思忖着要不要润润色，给Chris设置的专属铃声响了，拿过手机一看，Chris给他发了张像素很大图片，一时半刻竟然打不开。刚刚想问是什么东西，Chris倒是抢先发了信息过来：“上个月刚做的。”

图片加载完毕，是一张体检结果，上面非常详尽地写出了Chris的身体数据。

虽然自己对Chris的身高胸围很感兴趣……但这个时间点发体检报告暗示也太过明显了。

Sebastian想，也许Chris并没有其他的意思，只是想跟自己炫耀一番，就像以前学校组织体检，他也会跟chace比比身高什么的。

Chris还在发消息过来：“你的呢？”

Sebastian将那告白信揉成一团，扔进了垃圾桶。

见面的那天天气不错。

那套昂贵的西装买回来就没被穿上身过，这次也没有重见天光的机会，Sebastian穿着T恤牛仔裤，随便抓了抓头发便出门了。

Chris只给了他一个酒店地址，他们俩也没有约定好具体时间，Sebastian去到酒店时还不到六点。在酒店大厅给Chris发了条信息没得到回应，估计还在工作中。

Chris显然早有交待，他一说出房号，前台小姐就一副了然的样子，亲自将他带到房间门口。为方便两地走动，Chris在这家酒店长租了一个房间。但除了刚刚送到的两个行李箱外，这种酒店公寓并没有太多的生活气息，Sebastian在客厅转了一圈，有些拘谨地在沙发一边坐下。

前台小姐离开前跟他说了些请自便之类的话，不知道是不是Chris交待的，但脱离了隔着屏幕的那种网络环境，他又觉得自己可能跟Chris没那么熟。

这样好像一个应招女郎啊，Sebastian有点百无聊赖地想。

等了约摸一个钟，房间门被打开，Chris走了进来。他黑了一点，头发也变成了棕色，留了一圈胡子，不是那个金发碧眼的标准美式帅哥了，而是变得更加狂野性感。

“你染头发了？”

话一出口，Sebastian就觉得自己正在讲一些没营养的废话，这不是显而易见的吗？这大概是世界上最烂的开场白了。

“染回来了，”他向Sebastian张开双臂，“这才是我真正的发色。”

Sebastian凑过去，思考着怎样才能使这个拥抱更自然一些，腰上受力往前一坠，跌落了Chris的怀中。

他将头搁在自己的肩上，温热的呼吸吹在颈上，Sebastian开始后悔，出门前为什么没有洒上一点香水。

Chris在他耳边喃喃道：“今早一睁开眼睛，我就很想见到你。”

他的情话信手拈来，Sebastian以为自己早已免疫，但亲耳听到这些话，要比文字要害羞一百倍。Sebastian的脸颊肉眼可见地红了起来。

他们抱在一起，时间就像停止流逝，暧昧的气氛变得浓烈，Sebastian都不知道他们抱了多久，久到他脑子里杂念从生，忍不住去想“那么快就要开始了吗”，Chris才放开他。

与Sebastian的拘谨不一样，Chris表现得幽默又健谈,好像他们不是第二次见面,而是一对彼此相熟的老朋友，他还是调节气氛的高手，Sebastian随着他的节奏慢慢放松下来，渐渐找到通过手机跟Chris畅谈的感觉。

聊到后来两人都有点饿，又不想去酒店的餐厅，Chris便叫了客房服务，让他们送餐上来。

侍者推来了餐车，上面头盘副菜主菜甜品酒水一应俱全，餐桌还有点燃的蜡烛和玫瑰花瓣做装饰，这着实叫只点过快餐类客房服务的Sebastian开了眼。

他们坐下享用这桌丰盛又精致的晚餐，几步之遥就是一张大床，Sebastian低头将沾了酱汁的牛肉塞在嘴里，尝不出什么滋味。

性意味太浓了，从Chris进门开始，不，从两人互换体检报告开始，Sebastian就知道这次见面终会指向一场性爱。

Chris拥抱他，Chris跟他聊天，Chris为他倒酒，所有所有亲近的动作，在Sebastian眼中，都变成了前戏。

Sebastian将刀叉重重放下，与瓷器相碰发出刺耳的声音，Chris挑了挑眉：“不合胃口？”

“我不想吃了。”

他沉默了一会儿，面对Chris有点不解的眼神，强行使自己冷静下来：“嘴上会有味道……我不喜欢接吻时有黑椒的味道。”

“噢……那……”Chris还想说些什么，但Sebastian抢先说道：“我也不喜欢漱口水的味道。”

这些话几乎耗费了他所有的勇气，Sebastian祈祷着，Chris最好现在就开始跟他做爱，因为他实在没有办法再下一次决心了。

“我明白了，”Chris放下刀叉，喝了一大口红酒，“好，我觉得你不会介意红酒的味道。”

Chris站了起来，越过桌子，倾身吻在了他的唇上。一开始只是在唇上轻点，但他完全没有反抗，他仰着脖子，尽力迎合。他的嘴巴被顶开，红酒被渡进他的口中，他只得囫囵吞下去，那条灵巧的舌头跟着伸进来，舔舐着他的上颚，不断地夺取着他的呼吸。

其他一切都显得不再重要了，所有的感官都牵拴在Chris身上。Sebastian只感觉到自己被Chris提了起来，有一只手紧紧地箍住了他的腰，还有一只手钻进他的T恤，从他的腰，一路往下摸到屁股。

“看看这个，”Chris将安全套从他的裤子的口袋里夹出来：“你还自己准备了……两个，哈！”

Sebastian当然知道那声轻促的笑声意味着什么，就算是他跟自己玩，也不止两次。从青春期开始他就知道自己男女不区，但用后面来做爱他还是第一次。他不想表现得像个青涩的菜鸟，便用胸脯蹭了蹭Chris，逞强道：“快点啦……”

桌子上的餐具统统被扫落在地，身上的衣服亦紧接其后。他被抱在桌子上，Chris按着他的膝盖，分开双腿，跻身其中。他顺从地将两条腿搭在Chris胯上，借力使自己跟贴近他一点点，他撞上了Chris饱满的胸膛，紧紧地攀附在上面。

两人肉贴着肉，勃起起性器官也贴在一起，Sebastian用手去摸，一只手还不能将两根东西完全包裹住，动了几下发现Chris变得更硬，硌得手心都痛，又拿脸去蹭蹭他，催促他快点步入正题。

Chris将安全套举到他的嘴边，他顺从地咬住一角，撕开包装袋，再俯下身去，用嘴套住在柱身上。

Sebastian脸色潮红，身体发软，已经完全沉浸在情欲当中，他胡乱地吻着对方的脸颊、嘴唇，，像一条发情的小狗那样用阴茎去蹭对方的下体，口中发出呜呜的呻吟声，欲望已经在爆发边缘，却不知道如何纾解。

Chris很是享受这种黏黏糊糊的亲热，除了硬得发痛的下身，身上无一处不被Sebastian蹭得舒爽。他搂紧在他怀中不停扭动的躯体，将手指伸进对方口中。

手指被湿热的口腔完全包裹住，Sebastian卷起舌头，一根根舔舐，从指尖到指根，连手指缝也也被照顾到了。

Chris看着他不时吐露出来的鲜红舌尖：“宝贝，我真应该让你给我来一发口活。”

Sebastian正对着他的手指做吞咽动作，听到这句抬眼看着他的脸，眼神真挚，看起来可以为他做任何事情，但声音却被手指堵得含糊不清：“如果你想的话……”

Chris身边不缺床伴，在这之前，也很难相信有人一个眼神就能激起自己如此大的性欲。他好像在一瞬间失去所有的温柔与自持，粗鲁地将对方按倒在桌子上，手指匆匆抽插几下当做扩张，迫不及待地将早就勃起的硬物插进那个发泄性欲的洞口。

那里比他的想像还要舒服一万倍，身下阴茎像捅进一泡温热的泉水，又潮又热，又似闯入一处神秘的地方，快感直冲上头顶，令他整个人都飘然欲仙。

他急不可耐地抽插起来，提胯一下下撞向Sebastian的屁股，撞得那处没怎么见过阳光的白皙肌肤泛起了红。

Sebastian的声音开始发哑，到了后面简直叫不出声来，只能发出像小猫一般大小声音，但Chris也管不了那么多，低头亲了亲他的嘴角，安抚着他，但胯下的律动丝毫没有缓下来……

他们在餐桌上用完了Sebastian带来的那两个套子，他已经没剩多少力气了，软成一团，整个人靠在Chris怀里。

Chris抱着他，将战场转移到床上，酒店有提供安全套，但Chris没有去拿，对准已经被操得很软的洞口，就是一个深捅。

他直接在Sebastian里面射了出来。


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian感觉有东西在撩拨自己的睫毛。

昨天晚上他睡得很不安稳，眼睛睁不开了，脑子却没休息，总看见一些诡异的画面，发着光怪陆离的梦。

严重睡眠不足，Sebastian已经可以预想到自己眼皮地下挂着一圈黑眼圈的样子了。

但这也没办法。其实他有点认床，而且昨天晚上的睡姿的确不算好……

撩拨他睫毛的东西慢慢移动到他的鼻梁，正顺着山根往下刮，然后一把捏住了他的鼻子：“我看到你眨眼了，Sebby。”

Sebastian忍不住张嘴大口呼吸，装睡也装不下去了。可他一点也不想清醒过来，恢复理智后还有面对Chris实在太尴尬了！况且，散了一地的衣服，乱糟糟的床铺，空气的味道，全裸的Chris，还有自己后面还没消散的填充感，所有的东西都在提醒他昨天发生了什么。

Sebastian悄悄睁开一条缝，看见Chris一只手将自己支起来，俯视着自己，颇有压迫感。他不动声色地挪远了一点点，“早上好啊，Chris。”

“不早了，已经11点多了。”Chris的手从他的鼻子移动到他脸颊，在那里捏了几下还不肯放手，好像很喜欢他饱满的颊边肉似的，“经纪人给我接了一部新电影，我已经快三个月没有睡过懒觉了，这可要谢谢你。”

可我们昨晚抗战到4点啊，这也不算懒觉吧……

房间里那种刚刚结束一场性爱的气息太浓了，Sebastian有点受不了，想要打开窗透透气。窗户在Chris那边，越过Chris自己走过去开窗也显得太生疏了，就用手肘轻轻碰了他一下，“可以开一下窗吗，有点闷。”

“噢，Sebby，我不能开窗。”Chris摇了摇头，“我来纽约是公开行程，纽约的娱记……你知道的。”

我什么也不知道。

突如其来地，Sebastian觉得自己心中燃起了一簇怒火。这很奇怪，他原本已经做好了这次见面只是跟Chris打一炮的心理准备，但跟Chris上完床后，他又开始矫情了。

“算了！”他掀开被子，跳了下床，在床尾找到了他的衬衣，他的裤子则在三米开外的地板上，但他怎么也找不到他的内裤了。

“我的内裤呢？”

“呃……昨晚那种情况我实在分不出心来去留意你的内裤扔哪儿了。”Chris看着Sebastian焦躁地在房间里转来转去，忍不住问：“你换衣服是要去哪里吗？”

“我要洗澡！身上黏黏糊糊的难受死了。”

Chris耸耸肩，“干嘛不直接去，反正都要脱的是不是？”

Sebastian此刻觉得Chris讨厌极了，这还是认识他以来第一次。

但转念一想，他们只是打了一炮，干嘛要像照顾女朋友一样照顾你的小情绪？

Sebastian洗到一半的时候，浴室门被推开，

Chris直挺挺走过来，流水打湿了他的浴袍，那块布料紧紧地贴合在他身上，紧实而流畅的肌肉线条被勾勒出来，近乎完美的胸腹肌肉下面，是一双健壮有力的腿。

Sebastian一瞬不瞬地看着对方，在潮湿水汽里，Chris的表情给他一种深情的错觉。

Chris过来搂住了他，在低头的瞬间，他就将自己的唇送了上去。

他被压在墙上，Chris从背后进入了他，之后又被抱着在镜子前做了一次，等两人收拾清爽，在浴室里出来，都已经快一点了。

昨天晚上没几口就开始做爱，一醒来又酣战好几回，两人都饿得前胸贴后背。Sebastian那身衣服已经不能穿了。Chris找来自己衣服的替他换好，拍了拍他的屁股，说要带他出去吃东西。而他自己则换了一身休闲装，帽子墨镜口罩一样不缺，即使Sebastian面对面观察，也认不出他是Chris本人。

Sebastian禁不住翻了一个白眼。

“sebby……”Chris看起来要解释什么，但Sebastian抬手做了个“不”的动作，打断了他，“我知道，纽约的娱记嘛……不过要我说，”他耸耸肩，“穿成这样倒是不用担心娱记了，但要小心被纽约的警察误以为是恐怖分子。”

Chris的脸被遮住，Sebastian看不清他的表情，但听到了他发出闷闷的笑声。

他感觉自己一拳打在棉花上，自己才没有跟他开玩笑的心思呢。

原本以为Chris要带他去酒店一楼自带的餐厅，要不就是去附近的地方，谁知Chris牵着他的手足足走了两个街区，不止如此，他还不认得路，需要举起手机对着谷歌地图来走，有时候定位不那么精确，往往走过一个路口后又要回头。

Sebastian捏捏他的手心，“我们要去哪里？不如我来带路？这一带我都很熟。”

“不，”Chris执拗地拒绝了，他还在跟电子导航较劲，“相信我，我会搞定它的。”

好几次，Sebastian想偷偷看一眼他手机导航的终点，但Chris把手机捂在胸前不让他看，“耐心一点，sebby，生活需要仪式感。”

“好吧，”Sebastian撇撇嘴，“但是我昨天已经吃过有玫瑰花瓣跟香薰蜡烛，仪式感爆棚的东西了，没什么能够给我惊喜了。”

最后，Chris在一家麦当劳门前停下了脚步。

作为在全球开了三万多家的连锁快餐，麦当劳里人流量巨大，进来用餐的客人对Chris纷纷行侧目礼，不知道是因为他全副武装的奇怪样子，还是真的认出了他，但总归不是好事。

Sebastian被人盯得有点受不了，但他更加担心Chris被认出来，想要将他拉出去，“我们要在这里吃东西，你疯了吗，Chris，这里那么多人，他们分分钟把你认出来！”

“所以我才带了口罩”

“在餐厅里戴口罩！你还嫌自己不够引人注目？”

“可是sebby，”他的声音也低了下来，尾音拖得长长的，“我想带你吃儿童套餐，我以为你会喜欢。”

“我才不是什么小孩子……”Sebastian声音越来越小，因为他突然意识到Chris为什么坚持要来麦当劳了。

他在跟Chris天南地北瞎聊的时候提到过自己的初夜，那时他攒了很久的钱，带女友去了四星级的酒店，之后还带她去吃了麦当劳的儿童套餐，因为在他的认知里，儿童套餐可以带给人快乐跟幸福……

虽然他现在不是小孩子了，但是，好吧。

落地玻璃上贴着麦当劳跟漫威联名的新款玩具海报，只要购买一份儿童套餐就可以挑一个。Chris拉着他在海报面前研究，“你想要一个玩具吗？”“我才不要，我又不是什么小孩子。”这句话他是笑着说出来的，没有多大的说服力。Chris给他选了一个美国队长的公仔，他马上就计划好要将这个公仔摆在自己的床头边上。

之后他们牵着手在闹市区闲逛，Sebastian带着Chris在他平时常去的地方走了一遍，他晨跑的的公园，平时会去的商场，经常光顾的星巴克，做了平时空闲时间Sebastian所以会做的事。

两人一路走到Sebastian租住的房子楼下，Chris让Sebastian回家去，自己则点了一根烟，站在路边。Sebastian走了一段，回头看见Chris还站在那里抽烟，烟雾被他的唇吐出，袅袅而上，让Sebastian看不清他的表情，Sebastian又想起了那天晚上他们分开的情景，咬咬牙小跑回到Chris身边，“你要不要上去喝杯茶？”

话一出口，Sebastian就想咬掉自己的舌头，都傍晚了喝什么茶啊？但Chris一口就答应下来，长腿一迈就要往楼上走去，Sebastian赶紧跟上，抢先一步进了门，匆匆扫了一眼，客厅里勉强算得上整洁，这才放心让Chris进来。

他现在住的地方是一间两居室，大学时嫌宿舍不方便，跟Chace一起寝室合租的，而Chace今天要跟学妹约会，家里刚好没人。

两个男生的住处比较简单，客厅里连沙发都没有，Chris随意坐在一张硬板凳上——那还是租房自带的凳子，想扔都扔不了那种。Sebastian多少有点不好意思，但现在去房间里搬凳子也太过于刻意了。

“呃……我给你泡杯茶去。”

Sebastian躲进厨房，给Chace打了通电话，让他今天别回家。

Chace那小子从来没有那么机智过，稍微一联想就猜出Sebastian要带人回家过夜，表示要马上回来，看看是谁窃取了他们系男女通杀的一枝花的芳心。

Sebastian保证以后Chace谈恋爱时，自己会自觉从出租屋里消失，还答应给他付今天在外住宿的房费。就这样被敲诈勒索了一笔，Chace答应了今天会带着学妹在外面住。

他开始煮水泡茶，然后发现自己家里根本没有茶叶，翻箱倒柜找了半天才，找出几包速溶咖啡。家里也没有供客人使用的杯子，Sebastian只好拿着自己的马克杯洗干净，本着Chris不介意晚上喝茶那也不会介意晚上喝咖啡的心，给他冲了一杯咖啡。

果然Chris接过马克杯后，什么都没有说，很是赏面地喝了一口，其实Sebastian宁愿他抱怨一两句。

两人默默无语，那杯咖啡很快见了底，眼看Chris快要完成他上来喝杯东西的任务了，Sebastian按耐不住，脱口而出：“你对每一个跟你上床的人都那么温柔吗？”

Chris被突如其来的一句噎了一下，但他思考了一下，给了肯定的回答：“对。”

这一天下来的梦幻泡泡被这个轻飘飘的单词戳破。

Sebastian的刺一下子就竖了起来：

“哦……”他莫名烦躁，毫不留情地讽刺：“那可真够绅士的。”

“Sebby，”Chris想伸手去摸摸Sebastian的头，但被他躲开了。他看着Chris，湖绿色的眼睛有种东西在慢慢流失，Chris莫名感到心慌，他看不得Sebastian这种眼神，他会用这种眼神看那个卖儿童套餐给他们的服务员，看酒店跟他们道别的前台小姐，但他看着自己时，眼睛里是带着光的，他不愿意让那点光消失掉。

然后Chris做了一个日后回想起来自己都赞叹不已的决定。

他冲上去，将Sebastian紧紧抱在怀中，

等Sebastian反应过来时，发现自己被一双手臂紧紧箍住，而想从这对一周里有7天都在举铁的手臂挣脱开来的可能性基本为零。

Chris将下巴搁在自己肩膀上，坦荡荡地说：“我第一次看到你就想和你上床。”

他倒是坦荡，Sebastian心里哼哼一声，虽然在别人怀里没什么气势，但也下了逐客令：“那现在如你所愿了，床上完了，你可以走了。”

“我不走。”

“……”

“sebby，我想和你上床，这不是什么需要掩盖的事，”

Sebastian试图挣扎了一下，但他感觉Chris的双臂又再收紧了一些，将自己紧紧压在那对全世界都排得上名号的大胸上，“如果只是要找个人上床，我何必费那么大的劲呢？我是说，我要找个床伴那可是分分钟的事情。”

说你胖你他妈还喘上了？

Sebastian开始考虑在他肱二头肌上咬上一口能不能使他放手

“但我不想只跟你上床，我想跟你一起遛狗，一起散步，一起健身，一起在咖啡馆里发呆，一起去麦当劳吃儿童套餐……我想跟你做所有的事情。

“sebby，我想跟你谈恋爱。”


	5. Chapter 5

他们度过一段甜蜜的时光。

他们分隔两地，Chris接了一部新电影，Sebastian因为临近毕业忙得焦头烂额，一有空隙Chris就会打飞的来纽约，飙升的里程数见证着他们的爱情，小小的合租屋内遍布两人爱恋的痕迹。

Sebastian觉得这段日子像坠入梦境般不真切，他怎么就跟Chris谈起了恋爱呢？他试图理清这一切，但Chris的亲吻铺天盖地而来，又将他拖进了情欲的深渊。

最夸张的一次，Chris径直将他带到片场，谎称Sebastian是自己新招的助理。众人并没有对Sebastian的助理身份有所质疑，还有什么比一个好莱坞明星带几个助理伺候自己更平常的吗？

Sebastia首次来到拍摄电影的第一线，对所有的事物都新奇不已，好些东西是在课堂上体会不到的，他毫不掩饰自己脸上惊叹的表情。

Chris的正牌助理感觉自己职业生涯受到威胁，捧着Chris的保温杯寸步不离，他一下戏就顾前问后，态度殷勤了三倍不止。

“Sebastian在哪里？”Chris先后五次婉拒了助理Lesley递过来的饮料，水果，甜食。他觉得Lesley今天过分殷勤了，但又不能点明，Sebastian不会代替你成为我的新助理，所谓助理只是他合理出入片场的一个名头而已。

“你一拍摄他就不知道窜到哪里去了，”Lesley语气带着点鄙夷，不着痕迹地向自己老板打小报告，控诉这个新来的助理太过失职，“也许在房车那边休息吧……”

Chris无奈笑笑，将今天神经过分绷紧的Lesley打发走，在片场转了转，发现Sebastian在看工作人员搭建新场景，也不知道他什么时候跟工作人员混熟了，时不时的闲聊几句，还会给他们搭把手。

Chris走过去，他不敢在其他人面前跟Sebastian太过亲昵，远远地喊了一声，“嘿！”

那些人跟Sebastian聊得不错，还未等Chris开口就开始帮腔，“Sebby，你boss叫你了，快过去。”俨然将他当成一个刻薄的雇主。

Sebastian一点都不急，懒洋洋道：“反正他又没什么事找我。”

Chris没办法，只好板起脸，摆出一副boss面孔，沉声道：“我有事找你，到车上去。”

Sebastian一进车厢，Chris转身就关上车门下了锁，他松了一口气，又有闲情调戏起这个刚刚上任的小助理来，他找了个位置坐下，开始对这个小助理“兴师问罪”，

“Lesley说你根本不务正业……”

Sebastian假装思考了一下，“好像她说得没有错，Evans先生，但我不擅长斟茶递水的工作，我不是学这个的……”

“哦？那你是学什么的。”

Sebastian在他面前跪了下来，将脑袋枕在他的大腿上，“想一想，Evans先生，我是怎么赢得这份工作的。”

Chris的手插入他浓密的头发，一下一下地用手指帮他梳理，手指滑到他的唇上轻轻摩挲，。“凭着一张好会吸的嘴，”另一只手放在他的臀部，捏起一片软肉，“一个与我的鸡巴无比契合的屁眼？”

Sebastian抬头望着他，“Evans先生，我会伺候好你，不会让你失望的，只要你给我说好的酬劳。”

他努力使自己的表情没有什么波澜，但耳尖的红晕早已出卖了他，这样的淫词艳语他还说不惯，但是无所谓，Sebastian本身就是Chris专属的强效催情药。

Chris的裆部鼓起一个大包，他将脸埋进去，然后深吸了一口气，说不上什么味道，但chris喜欢他这样做，他用牙齿拉开了Chris裤子的拉链，

阴茎迫不及待地弹了出来，他拿脸在茎身上蹭了蹭，然后将头部纳入口中。

Chris说他有一张会吸的嘴完全是抬举，关于口交他只是个新手。第一次帮Chris咬的时候让他痛得直抽冷气，现在也只是学会用嘴唇将牙齿包裹好而已，但Chris总是不厌其烦地用阴茎的顶部一遍又一遍地描过他的唇线，让他将马眼渗出来的前液舔舐干净，看着他用嘴将自己的鸡巴嘬得滋滋作响。

Sebastian将嘴张到最开，努力将Chris的阴茎含入口中。

他感觉到Chris的阴茎戳到了自己的喉咙，让他有种想吐的冲动，但他忍住了，用力吞咽，给Chris做深喉。口交只有被口的那一方有快感，但是无所谓，含着Chris的屌，就好似与Chris的感受有了连通，只要Chris觉得舒服，那么自己也会获得高潮。

他的后脑勺被Chris用手紧紧扣住，使劲儿往前推。他配合地含的更深，他觉得Chris的阴茎戳到自己的喉咙，戳破自己的食道，但感受到他激烈的情动，Sebastian什么想吐的冲动都忘了，只努力作出吞咽的动作，用自己口腔内壁紧紧地挤压着他的性器。

舌头不停舔舐着阴茎，Sebastian尝到一点腥气，他知道Chris快要射了，而他也拽着自己的头发，想让他的脑袋离开自己的胯下

“吐出来，Sebby，我要射了……”

Sebastian并不理会，反而像吮棒棒糖一样用力嘬了一口，一股腥味在他口中蔓延开来。他早有心理准备，没有被呛到，像炫耀一般，微微张开口，将口中奶色的液体露给它们原先的主人看，然后在Chris的注目下，将其吞得一滴不剩。然后他就被扯着衣领掼到车门上，裤子被粗暴地扯下来，兴许已经不能再穿了，但现在也管不了那么多，他微微抬起屁股，任由Chris淋了小半瓶的润滑液上去。

Chris觉得没有比自己更加幸运的幸运儿了，童星出道，少年成名，熬残了所有竞争对手，一直以来，他都聚光灯下最耀眼的明星，所有想要的东西都随手可得，所有东西，包括眼前这个人的爱慕的眼神。

现在，那位幸运儿将他那根的在影迷臆想中砍获多项荣誉屌插入一个湿漉漉的屁股中。

Sebastian忍不住尖叫出声，身体因突然进入的巨物颤抖，Chris在他胸口一带浮游，声音暗哑，“别叫，宝贝，你想让全片场的人都来观摩我们做爱吗？还是你就是想让他们看看你这副下流模样？”

“不，我不想。”但此时他已经不能好好控制他的声带，Chris的撞击一次比一次深，他的尖叫一次比一次高亢。

Sebastian感觉他扶着的车门也在跟着一起律动，此时在外面看来整部房车一定正在夸张地摇晃，明眼人都知道里面正上演什么戏码。

不过他也没余力去考虑其他事情了，光是站稳，便要用尽全部力气，快感一次又一次将他淹没，Chris正拽着他，堕入欲望的深渊。

他们利用所有空余的时间做爱，甚至两条片子的间隙，Chris也能拉着Sebastian躲在幕布接吻。楼梯间、盥洗室、存放道具的仓库、Chris专用的房车，Chris立志要在片场内所有能做爱的地方挥洒体液。对于不能牵着手出现在公众面前恋人，身体上的触碰成了他们为数不多诉说爱意的渠道。


End file.
